


Night In

by deedeeinfj



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: “I realized today that we were going out all the time because you thought it was what I wanted.”





	Night In

Jack, dressed smartly for a night out, watched in bemusement as Phryne descended the stairs to meet him in her robe, her face bare of makeup and all the lovelier for it. She walked straight into his arms and kissed his jaw. This open affection from her, still only weeks old since her return from England, was something he didn’t think he’d ever grow accustomed to.

 

“Am I too early?” he asked, his lips moving against her hair.

 

“Not at all. But I was wondering if you would mind terribly if we stayed in tonight. I’m a little tired, and I’d rather enjoy having you all to myself.”

 

His heart thumped. No, no, he would never grow accustomed to this. Impossible.

 

He had to admit to himself that her suggestion was met with a large feeling of relief. He had taken her out on almost every evening he had free, and he, too, was exhausted. But he was also happier than he could remember being in years, and he didn’t intend to complain.

 

Phryne offered her hand and led him upstairs to her room, where she shucked off her robe – naked as the day she was born and stealing the breath from his lungs, as always – and proceeded to help him undress.

 

“I love doing this… unwrapping you,” she said. She smiled and pressed her lips against the hollow of his throat, and he closed his eyes, basking in her attention like a cat in a sunny window.

 

She must truly have been tired, for seduction didn’t seem to be her object. Rather, she turned back her covers, slid into bed, and beckoned him to join her, curling her body against his when he settled in beside her. She kissed his shoulder and circled her fingers idly on his chest. This, he thought, was heaven.

 

Her foot slid over and between his legs. “You arrested Miller today?” she asked.

 

“Mmhmm. And no fuss to it. What about you? Long afternoon at your aunt’s?”

 

A puff of air – her huff of frustration – warmed his neck, and he chuckled. He scratched his nails lightly up and down her forearm as she hugged her body closer to his. Jack shifted onto his side and used his hand to guide her mouth to his.

 

They kissed softly, gentle tastes of each other’s top and bottom lips, their murmured names filling the quiet spaces between. Jack loved these moments of sweetness with her. He had no idea how much time had passed, and he didn’t care.

 

“You’re very handsome,” she sighed after a long moment of comfortable silence, tracing his jaw with one finger.

 

He smiled, drew the errant finger to his mouth, and kissed it before nipping at it with his teeth. “Just tell me what you want, woman.”

 

Phryne laughed and swatted his shoulder. “Don’t be an arse! I mean it.”

 

“I think a great deal of it can be attributed to the suits,” he deflected, kissing her fringe.

 

“Nonsense. But you did wear my favorite tonight. I’m sorry I spoiled the evening.”

 

Jack braced himself and decided to be honest. “I would spend every night this way if I could.”

 

“I know you would. That’s why we’re doing it.” She leaned closer and kissed his upper lip, then the puzzled crease in his brow. “I realized today that we were going out all the time because you thought it was what I wanted.” When he opened his mouth to protest, she stopped him with another kiss. “And I _do_ love stepping out with you, Jack. We have so much fun, and you’re a marvelous dancer, and being around so many people – people who are so happy and _alive_ – fills me with energy. But I know that it tires you.”

 

“I enjoy our evenings out. Watching you… You’re so beautiful, especially when you’re happy and dancing, so full of life.” He slid his hand up her side and around to her back, holding her closer. “You’re so beautiful, Phryne.”

 

“Jack,” she whispered.

 

“I love seeing you that way. I want to be there to see it. And I want to be part of it. I don’t want this” – he paused to trace his fingers over her collarbone – “to hold you back or keep you from the things you love. I don’t want you to be… bored. With me.” He swallowed.

 

Phryne shifted closer and brushed kisses down his throat and over his chest. “This isn’t boring, Jack. Being with you, whatever we’re doing, has been a number of things, but never boring. Do you realize how much I used to look forward to sitting in and playing draughts with you? I do love going out, and I love when you join me, but we don’t have to do that every time you have a free night. Sometimes, darling man, we can stay in together and do this.” She stroked his leg with her foot. “Eat. Read. Talk. Enjoy a whiskey. Kiss and touch each other for hours… In fact…” Her hand stroked over his cock, and his breath caught. “I can think of a number of not-boring pleasures we could indulge in here in this very bed.”

 

Jack cupped her head and covered her grin with his own as he rolled her onto her back. “Hmm,” he mumbled, kissing his way down her body. “Eat, you say?”

 

Biting her lip, Phryne encouraged his head lower. “I’ll fight anyone who tries to say you’re boring, Jack Robinson.”


End file.
